


How to Handle a Crush

by professionalhandholder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalhandholder/pseuds/professionalhandholder
Summary: Having a crush on your best friend is hard because the last thing you’d want is to ruin the friendship. The only way to handle Akaashi’s newfound crush on his closest friend is to distance himself in hopes it goes away. Bokuto, unfortunately, doesn’t take a strong liking to this and thinks of a way handle this ‘issue’
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	How to Handle a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the tags! If you don’t like them or are trigged by anything that is mentioned below then please do not read!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Internalized homophobia  
> Jealousy  
> Spanking  
> Crying during sex

Akaashi knows this feeling. It’s exactly how all the books and movies describe it. The way his chest tightens, how his heart beats faster. It’s a stereotypical high school crush—but there’s a small problem.   
  
The person that Akaashi has a crush on isn’t a girl—which is what Akaashi thought he was supposed to like. His parents taught him that only a man and a woman can be together, and he was always fine with it, but he can remember in his third year of middle school when he toured Fukurodani Academy and saw Bokuto Koutarou jump up to spike a ball during a practice he peeked in on. The feeling he felt is still fresh in his mind. At the time he thought it was just amazement, but the more that he thinks about it, the more he realizes that what he felt was as close to love as you can get.   
  
Getting asked to set for Bokuto was one of the greatest feelings in the world for Akaashi. The outside hitter was his _idol_ after all. To keep himself from getting embarrassed, Akaashi kept his poker face on to hide his excitement. Bokuto was never able to tell if his kouhai was happy to practice with him or annoyed, but honestly he couldn’t care less because he was just so grateful that he was doing what he loved with his newfound best friend.   
  
The dark haired boy was infatuated with how Bokuto’s hand hit the ball that he set. The first time he saw it Akaashi was just so shocked at the mere power in Bokuto’s spike, but as the months went on, Akaashi found himself getting slightly aroused by it. 

It’s embarrassing for him to admit, but Akaashi is legitimately turned on just by watching Bokuto spike a ball.   
  
For almost two years he was able to put up with it, but the more time the setter and the ace spend together the harder it gets to keep hiding the way he really feels from Bokuto.   
  
What Akaashi really needs is some time away from his captain. Maybe he’ll get over this ‘crush’. Not only has it been causing him _physical_ problems. He’s actually been struggling mentally too. Keiji wants to know if he’s gay, bi, or just confused and is actually ‘straight’. 

In his head he devises a small plan. When he was a first year Konoha and Komi told him that if he ever didn’t want to practice with Bokuto to let them know and they’ll help him out with excuses and such, so that’s exactly what he does. 

He tells his senpais that he just needs a break from all the extra practice and the two believe him, so the next day when Bokuto runs over to his setter asking if he’s gonna stay a bit longer, Konoha tells his friend that the two of them already have plans.

Bokuto frowns, which is enough to make Akaashi regret his actions, but it’s for the best. Besides, Bokuto needs rest too. Maybe he’s doing him a favor.

This continues on. Bokuto will shout   
“Hey hey! Akash, will you set me a few?” 

And Akaashi will reply.   
“Sorry. Maybe next time.”

The sadness that Bokuto felt slowly but surely turned into anger.   
By nature, Bokuto is a relatively calm dude, but seeing Akaashi leave practice to go hang out with the other third years irks him in every way possible. 

Not only that, Akaashi hasn’t been hanging out with Bokuto in school too. Since he’s a popular guy, Bokuto wasn’t lonely, it just felt strange not having his best friend by his side. 

Unfortunately for the second year, distancing himself from his crush didn’t help at all. In fact, it might’ve made it worse because all he can think about is Bokuto.   
  


* * *

  
Finally, Bokuto decided enough was enough. The team could tell something was off with their captain that day. He seemed the opposite of his normal self. He seemed...pissed off. 

Akaashi was shocked he wasn’t asked to set for his ace that night. It made leaving the gym easier because he didn’t have to lie to his friend’s face.   
  
When he was done with his shower, the setter realized that he was the only one left in the locker room. Everyone else seemed to have gone which means he should probably hurry up so the place can get locked up before it gets too dark. 

“Hey. Akaashi.” A voice said from behind the dark haired boy.

“Good evening, Bokuto-san. Good work at practice today. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Akaashi grabbed his bag and headed towards the door but he felt a hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Have you been avoiding me?” The hand on his wrist doesn’t let go or even lighten. The grip stays strong around his skinny arm, locking him in his place. 

“What?” Akaashi feels himself gulp.

“You’ve been leaving with Konoha after each and every practice instead of setting for me. Are you tired of me? Do you hate me?” Bokuto’s golden eyes are staring holes right through Akaashi’s head. He’s too scared to lie because he knows that Bokuto will see right through it. 

“Of course I don’t hate you. I just think we need to distance ourselves a bit more.”

“Oh? Care to explain?”   
It’s weird hearing Bokuto talk like this. It’s as if he has a new persona—or maybe this is how he acts when he’s _REALLY_ mad.

“I-it’s dumb so I’ll tell you another time. And it’s late anyways so let’s just drop it and go ho—”

“Oh ho, I don’t think so, Akaashi- _kun_.” Bokuto cuts off. Before Akaashi has a chance to respond, he is being pulled over to the bench in the middle of the locker rooms. Bokuto sits down on one of them and let’s go of Akaashi’s arm. 

“You see, I don’t like it when you avoid me to go spend with other people. And what I hate the most is that you won’t tell me the reason, so why don’t I force it out of you, hmm?”   
  
Akaashi’s mouth feels dry. He can hardly speak. A million thoughts are running through his mind but not a single one can try and decipher what Bokuto is implying.

“Bend over my lap.” 

The younger player’s heart was beating so fast and his brain went blank from overthinking that all he could do was mindlessly do as his upperclassman said. 

The position was so degrading, but Akaashi filled with too much anticipation to care. He’s not dumb, he has a pretty good idea of what’s going to happen—and he’s...excited for it?

“Lets see, you ignored me for two weeks, so I think 14 spanks will suffice. Count after each one or else I’ll start over, am I clear?”

Akaashi’s dick is placed perfectly against Bokuto’s thigh. If he could move just a little bit to gain friction, he’d be hard in no time. 

Bokuto’s large hand smacks right against Akaashi’s ass. The younger boy groans when he feels it and clenches his fist.   
“O-one.”   
His hands are behind his back, being held together by Bokuto’s other hand. If he really wanted to he could break free from his grip, but something in his mind wants him to stay. 

Another slap comes down against the sensitive skin.   
“Two!” Akaashi says, holding back another groan. Whenever his ass gets hit his body moves forward slightly, causing his dick to grind against Bokuto’s thigh. He doesn’t want it to stop.   
  
“Look at you. I never would’ve thought _you_ of all people would be such a slut.”

_SLAP!_

“T-three...”

Bokuto’s grip leaves Akaashi’s hands and he puts his fingers in his setter’s mouth, pulling on his cheek a little bit. The digits quickly get covered in saliva as tears of both pain and pleasure run down Akaashi’s soft face. 

A loud moan echos through the locker room after the next slap. It feels good. Akaashi wants more and more.   
“Four.” He says, his voice slightly muffled due to Bokuto’s long fingers. 

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this.” 

Instead of answering, Akaashi wiggles his ass slightly, hoping to get some friction against his burning erection.   
“I see what you’re doing, you little masochist. Not only are you getting off to your punishment, you’re trying to rub one off on my leg, aren’t you?” 

Bokuto forces Akaashi to look up at him. He can’t lie anymore, he nods his head as tears continue to fall down his face.   
“Come on, get up.” 

Bokuto taps on Akaashi’s lower back, signaling the younger one to move. He does, hesitantly, not exactly wanting all of this to end.   
As soon as he’s up he quickly gets pushed back down. This time over the bench so his dick isn’t touching anything that gives him something to rut against. 

With the fingers out of his mouth, he’s finally able to talk again.   
“Bokuto-san...” are the only words he’s able to get out. 

“The only words I want coming from your mouth are numbers.”   
Akaashi didn’t have time to prepare for the next slap that seems to be harder than the previous ones, but he doesn’t mind. Maybe he is a masochist like Bokuto said. 

“Five!”

The spanks keep coming in, and as it continues Akaashi realizes that he’s painfully close without even having something touching his dick. His waist involuntarily wiggles around trying to rub against something, but there’s nothing around him to relieve him of this pain. 

“Just four more left. You can be a good boy and handle it, right Akaashi?” The blue-eyed boy could hear Bokuto’s smirk in his voice.

“Bokuto-san...please...” 

“Please what, use your words.” 

There’s no way in hell Akaashi is able to admit to Bokuto that he’s so close to cumming even though he hasn’t even touched himself. But since he already spoke there’s no backing out. 

“imclose...” he mumbles quickly, his words slurred together in a whine. 

“Speak up.” 

“I’m close!” The black haired boy repeats.

He swears he hears Bokuto chuckle. “You’re about to cum just from having your ass slapped?” 

Akaashi hums a yes and whimpers. An evil idea pops into Bokuto’s head and he retakes his seat on the bench and pats his thigh.   
“Ride my thigh, baby boy. I wanna see your face as you pleasure yourself.” 

He can’t believe his little Akaashi, who always seemed so innocent and emotionless when the two were together is now an embarrassed little slut who is begging to cum.   
Shamefully, Akaashi crawls into Bokuto lap. He presses his crotch to Bokuto’s large thigh, and moans immediately in contact. Slowly he starts to rub against him and speeds up once the pleasure builds up again. There’s no way he’s going to last very long. 

The bulge in Akaashi’s shorts is rather small, but there’s no way he isn’t fully hard. He looks like a bitch in heat in Bokuto’s lap. The hitter makes a mental note to see what’s under Akaashi’s pants, just for his own pleasure.   
  
“Mhhmmmmmm ah! Ah! Bokuto-san!” Akaashi’s words are slurred and he drags out Bokuto’s name. Everything he’s saying is completely incoherent, but oh so hot. 

Akaashi’s slender fingers grip onto the back of Bokuto’s shirt, desperately holding on to him as if his life depended on it. His lips are wet and slick with saliva that drooled down his mouth. The sultry way the younger boy’s face makes when he looks up at Bokuto is enough to throw anyone over the edge. His tongue is slightly hanging out and his eyes are struggling to stay open due to the bliss he’s feeling.   
“Bokutooooo-san, I want to cum.”

Bokuto’s hands grasp Akaashi’s wavy hair, pulling his head close so that the two can share a sloppy, wet kiss.   
_“Mmmmmmmmmm.”  
_The blue eyed setter moans, the sound vibrating in Bokuto’s mouth. 

When their lips part, Bokuto hold’s his teammates chin with his thumb and pointer finger.   
“Cum Akaashi. Cum for me right now.”

On his captain’s command, Akaashi cums right in his pants. There’s a visible stain in his shorts where the semen seeps through. In his haze, he comes to a realization that he does in fact like guys, but he’ll worry about telling his family later.   
Bokuto on the other hand, is so extremely turned on by the fact that Akaashi was able to come right when he was told. His ego and confidence his flying through the roof and it’s definitely going to be at the setter’s expense. 

“Don’t think we’re done yet, Akaashi. You didn’t finish your punishment yet, and what’s even worse is you’re enjoying it. How about you take your clothes off. Show me everything.” 

Did Akaashi care that he was being given orders like a pet? Absolutely not. He’s so desperate to get fucked that he’ll do anything Bokuto asks at this point.   
Akaashi stands and pulls his shirt over his head and drops it at his feet. He does the same with his soiled shorts and briefs.   
His dick still stands out hard, pre cum leaking from the tip and his shaft somewhat wet from when he came in his pants. His body his flushed red, but above all else his face could match a tomato. 

“Your little cock is still hard? Even though you came not even a minute ago? You’re such a slut, Akaashi. I think your punishment is overdue.” 

Bokuto pushes his kouhai so that his chest is facing against the wall. He make sure that his legs are spread apart and he bends him over so that his ass is sticking out once again. 

“Do you remember where we left off, Akaashi?”  
There’s no response. Only a whimper which Bokuto takes as a no.   
“Guess I’ll have to start over, but don’t expect me to go easy on you this time.” 

Bokuto spanks Akaashi once, harder than the previous ones. It’s almost as if he’s hitting a volleyball which Akaashi fantasized about earlier.   
“O-one.” 

“Louder.” Bokuto commands before slapping Akaashi again. 

“Two!”

Bokuto admired Akaashi’s lean, tan body. He’s never seen a more exotic body. Not in porn, not in manga or tv, Akaashi is truly one of a kind and he’s all Bokuto’s. 

_Slap_.

“Ah! T-three! Bokuto-sannn!”   
  
Bokuto runs his hands up and down Akaashi’s smooth skin, rubbing circles on his nipples, sending him in a state of pure bliss, only to have it interrupted by yet another slap. 

“Four!”

There’s absolutely no mercy. Just as the setter had wished for, each slap gets harder and harder as the numbers raise. His ass stings so hard it’s sure to be black and blue by the next morning. Luckily it’s a Saturday so he won’t have to worry about sitting down uncomfortably in class, but he won’t know how to explain his weird walking to his parents. 

After what felt like hours, the number was finally up to 10 which means there’s only four spanks left. Bokuto wanted them to be complete torture floor his teammate.   
“Open your mouth, Akaashi.”   
  
Akaashi didn’t even need to comply because for the past 10 minutes his jaw has been hanging down in a post-orgasm haze.   
The middle and pointer finger of Fukurodani’s ace got shoved inside the wet cavern, collecting as much spit as he can in order to wet his fingers enough to use as a makeshift lube.   
“Good boy~” Bokuto praised, which went straight to Akaashi’s dick. 

Abruptly, Bokuto yanks his fingers from Akaashi’s mouth and slowly slides them up his hole. Poor Akaashi didn’t see it coming and couldn’t stop himself from making the loudest noise of the night.   
“Bokuto! Please, please, please please please!” 

“Nuh uh uh, don’t forget this is a punishment for avoiding me all these weeks. I still haven’t heard an apology or a reason as to why yet. You’re lucky I’m a patient man.” 

It doesn’t take very long for Bokuto’s fingers to find Akaashi’s prostate. He opens his mouth to scream a moan, but nothing comes out. Then, out of nowhere, another slap lands against his ass coming from Bokuto’s other hand.  
“Elephen” his voice can’t pronounce the words anymore. They just come out as slurred baby talk. 

“I’ll let this end early if you apologize, Akaashi.”

“I sowry, Bokuto-shan!!!”   
There’s another slap. 

“Louder.” Bokuto says after Akaashi counts.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Bokuto!” 

There’s another slap. That makes thirteen. Just one more to go unless Akaashi manages to please Bokuto. With his prostate being stimulated as well as the sensitive being slapped over and over again, it opening his mouth to form a complete sentence seems impossible. 

Then finally, the last slap lands and Akaashi falls right to the floor when it’s done. Bokuto’s fingers slide out as he falls.  
“Fourteen.” He mumbles, catching his breath. 

“I accept your apology, did you learn your lesson?” Akaashi hums a yes.   
Bokuto can’t help but stare at Akaashi’s small dick which is once again as hard as it could be. 

“You’re such a good boy. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, princess.”   
Akaashi is too tired and sore to care about being feminized. Despite being so turned on, he’s not sure if he has the strength to cum again. He just allows Bokuto to drag him to the bathroom where he gets wiped down with a soft towel that was freshly washed that day.   
  
When the towel gets close to Akaashi’s penis, he whimpers from the stimulation.   
“Bokuto-san can you—” he’s too embarrassed to ask for it. 

“What? Jerk off your little cock?”   
  
Akaashi turns his head and nods quickly. 

“Maybe I will, if you tell me why you ignored me for so long.” 

There’s no hesitation when Akaashi answers. He’s learned that there’s no point in hiding anything from Bokuto after his punishment, otherwise he’ll have to suffer another 45 minutes of all this again. “It’s because I like you...” 

Of course Bokuto had a feeling this was going to happen, but it still didn’t take away the initial shock from actually hearing the words escape Akaashi’s mouth.   
“I like you too. What do you say we get out of here and go get some dinner?”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and he looks down at his leaking cock. Bokuto laughs and opens his mouth to say   
“I said I would _maybe_ help. Besides, I went too easy on you tonight. You still need a little reminder that things don’t always go your way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, I know this sucked and I know I’m a terrible person for writing this and I know that there’s probably 500 spelling and grammar mistakes but for the sake of my ego pls tell me this was amazing. Just lie because my heart needs love. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
